Everybody's Fool
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: My first Teen Titansfic. The Titans are watching Terra in the park each feeling hatred towards her. Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did the sun would melt us all. I don't own "Everybodys Fool." Evanescence does.

Song-type.**BOLD**

Pov. Starfire. Terra I thought you to be my friend. Yet you worked for Slade who is evil. Why did I trust you? I should never have hugged or fed you. Now I see you wanted to betray me. **Perfect by nature. Icons of self indulgence. **Raven was right nothing could ever change what you did, what you became, a traitor. You lied to me, you hurt my friends, and I will never forgive you**. Just what we all need. **I'm smarter now and I will always hate you, Terra. **More lies about a world, that never was and never will be.**Now you've returned, but for what reason? To hurt Beastboy, to hurt me again? We don't want you leave us alone you gloorsplortvorg! **Have you no shame? Don't you see me?** Why didn't you stay stone? All you do is ignore us whenever we see you. I see you right now walking laughing and crying?I'm not asking why you cry cause I know why. Your crying cause you're alive. **You know you've got everybody fooled.**

Pov.Robin. I know you can see me, Terra. I know that your running. Terra, I offered to help you, all you offered was death. So now your going to run from your past. You can't run forever. You're already breaking apart I would help you, but you broke my friends heart. **Look here she comes now.** I saw your anger and sorrow. Still you continued to ignore how you felt. I don't feel sorry for you, because I hate you. It amazed me how you're able to live a life after taking over. **Bow down and stare in wonder.** You lied to us you wanted to kill us. You didn't need saving. You needed control and you needed friends. **Oh how we love you.** I offered you a second chance and you got turned to stone. Now your here again being a girl, being alive, and wanting, waiting to die.I don't blame you. I blame your reasons for betraying us, no not us yourself. **No flaws when you're pretending. **

Pov.Cyborg. I should have known you were to nice I should have known you would do this. **But now I know she**..You hurt my best friend and in the end you killed yourself. **Never was and never will be. **Why didn't I see this coming and why are you back? Just to hurt him again cause now he's crying himself to sleep. I thought I could trust you and you betrayed us. **You don't know how you betrayed me.** I was such a fool I should have blasted you, but I couldn't. I see you crying and I'm not falling for your act anymore. None of us are, because your a traitor and no longer a friend. **And someone how you've got everybody fooled.**

Pov.Slade. My dear your crying your lost without me. After all I gave you control I gave you everything and then you killed me. Dear child you caused yourself this pain and now you can't control it.** Without the mask..Where will you hide?** You have nothing to live for my dear since the one you love left you. You have no where to go nowhere to hide for you're lost. They weren't your friends they were your weakness. Now you're your own weakness. **Can't find yourself lost in your lie.**

Pov.Starfire. Terra, I don't understand why you lied to us. Why you pretended to be our friend why I didn't kill you in the end. I gave you trust you gave me deception. I know now that I can never trust you again cause you don't deserve it. "I know the truth now." Please go and never return I can not stand to see you anymore. **I know who you are.** Terra I loved you and now you're nothing, but a shadow to me. **And I don't love you anymore.**

Pov.Robin. Terra I can help you if you let me. You wont though you said you wanted to destroy us and you almost succeeded. I can't help you this time only you can help yourself. **It Never was and never will be you don't know how you betrayed me.** Terra, if you knew about the future would you change it? **And someone how you've got everybody fooled.**

Pov.Slade. Terra you did terrible things unforgivable things and they forgave you. Then you shun them out which is how it should be. **It never was and never will be.** You see I didn't ruin your life it was ruined to begin with.** You're not real and you can't save me.** In the end I won and now the game has just begun. **Somehow now you're everbody's fool.**

Starfire might have been ooc but she can be angry I've seen it. Well should I do a sequel? Leave it alone. Review please.


End file.
